yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4
That Resolution (ソノカクゴ, Sonokakugo) is the fourth chapter in the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary While asleep, Hime recalls a conversation he had with her grandmother before, which is interrupted by Silver who wakes her up. While Hime walks with Silver towards the office, Akina and Ao state how its been a month since the police, had brought her the dog to take care of. As Hime, Kyosuke and Silver enter the room, Silver begins to cause a mess scattering various items around the room, much to Akina’s annoyance, chastising Hime to train the dog. Kotoha questions whether or not Hime is spoiling the dog too much, which Hime replies they should appreciate the dog being energetic. Hime scolds the dog, telling it to reflect in its actions, then rewarding it with ice-cream. Hime gets hungry asking Akina to order noodles for her. Akina redirects this request towards Kyosuke, who begins says she has gained too much weight before being punched by Hime. As Hime brings herself closer to Akina begging for food, Silver jumps up to the the Akina’s ear and barks loudly. Hime then leaves with silver to go to a council meeting. Later that night, Akina is sleeping on the office couch while Ao and Hime discuss work. Akina is woken up by Silver who bites Akina’s wrist. After having the wound treated, Hime slaps Silver and begins to chastise it. Silver runs away, and Hime tells them to leave it alone, stating it was her own fault for spoiling it. Ao find the dog in the rain, sheltering it with an umbrella. Ao suggest the two return to the office, but Silver continues walking forward into the rain. Silver encounters Enjin, who had been the one to deliver Silver to the police station in the first place. Enjin uses his Falling ability causing the dog to fall. The lightning of Enjins wakes up Ao, Akina and Hime who rush out to check on the situation. The group is attacked by Silver who is to fast for them to handle. Kotoha arrives, using her Kotodama to create a wall forcing Silver into one of two directions. Hime is able to catch Silver using her lacrosse stick, but Silver is struck again by Enjin transforming it into a large beast. As Silver and Hime clash, Silver is reminded of the when Hime gave it one of her grandmother’s luck amulets as part of a set, which she placed on Silver collar and the other part on her own necklace. Upon seeing Hime’s charm on her necklace, Silver calms down allowing Hime the opportunity to gain the upper hand. Silver is defeated and tuned completely by Akina. Later Hime rewards Akina, Ao and Kotoha with food for helping out during the incident. Hime tells the group if she were to ever fall, to kill her her without hesitation. The two charms Hime have now been attached to her lacrosse stick along side a miniature dog figure. Characters in order of appearance * Hime Yarizakura * Machi Yarizakura (First appearance) (Flashback) * Silver (First appearance) * Ao Nanami * Akina Hiizumi * Shidō Mizuki (First appearance) (Flashback) * Kotoha Isone * Kyosuke Kishi * Enjin Hiizumi Navigation Category:Chapters